The Story of Godric Gryffindor: Chapter 1
by Unicorn Child
Summary: beginning of howarts


Hello! I just wanted to let you know that it would be much aprecciated if you'd review even if you don't like it. This story is about Godric Gryffindor and the making of Hogwarts. It will get better as the plot becomes more evident.

Godric Gryffindor

Godric Gryffindor knew something had gone terribly wrong. In his first days of being a wizard, with Merlin as his mentor, relations between wizards and Muggles had been harmonious. It had been that way throughout England's history, since the time of the Celtic druids. Merlin himself had been the Royal Wizard for King Arthur. But in the past years, the Muggles had begun to fear magic. And the wizards started to fear Muggles. Something had to be done. Something dramatic. Desperate times called for desperate measures. And these were indeed desperate times, times when no one knew what to do or who to trust.

But one could trust a few people. Godric had arranged a meeting of select wizards, all of them powerful and talented, all of them visionaries. Alphaeus Foote, who had recently founded the Ministry of Magic; and three others: Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin. The latter three were the most famous and powerful wizards of the times, and each one excelled in a separate branch of magic. Godric knew Rowena intimately, and he had met Helga Hufflepuff once or twice, but he was not familiar with the Slytherin fellow. He was a wizard of renown, famous for his brilliant breakthroughs in the science of potions, and by all accounts a man of unquestionable character. Though nothing was like a first-hand encounter, Godric did not expect to be disappointed in Slytherin.

The meeting was scheduled for noon—half an hour away. Godric put on his crimson robes and removed his wand from its hiding place under the chamber pot (one could never take too many precautions). The secluded peasant's cottage he currently occupied had no visible evidence of magical habitation.

He left the cottage and walked two miles through the woods. He finally stopped in a small, shady clearing. Glancing stealthily around, he picked up a pearly stone. Instantly he disappeared.

The Portkey had transported him to a very much deserted castle in the North, almost at the border of Scotland. Godric had chosen this site because of its remote location; no Muggle had any business here, and there was little chance of being interrupted. He entered the enormous hall of the abandoned castle, where the cold stone walls were covered in a thick blanket of dust, and found the other four waiting for him. Someone had conjured a fire, and they all sat huddled around it. When they heard Godric's footsteps, they looked up quickly, Alphaeus and Helga sighed in relief, Salazar Slytherin sniffed softly, and Rowena stood, a delighted expression on her fair face. Godric walked swiftly over and folded her in a brotherly embrace. He heard another cold sniff. Rowena resumed her seat, and Godric followed.

"Now that we are all present," said Alphaeus, "we may begin. Godric, what is it you wish to discuss? You were so secretive when I spoke with you."

"Times are changing," began Godric. "Muggle relations are no longer open and trusting. In Scotland witches are beginning to be persecuted, tried for imagined crimes."

"We are aware of this," interrupted Salazar. "I hope that isn't the revolutionary idea you hinted at in your letter."

"Something must be done," Godric continued, "in order to preserve our kind. If we cannot meet openly and practice our magic, soon our race will die out. We cannot sit back and do nothing while that happens."

"You're not trying to start a revolt, are you, Godric?" Rowena asked sharply.

"Oh, no, my dear Rowena," said Godric, amused. "What I speak of is a school. An institute, hidden from prying Muggle eyes, where we may teach young people the arts of wizardry." 

Suddenly Salazar spoke up. "Brilliant, Gryffindor! Just what we need! It can be a center, helping to keep wizard blood and wizard values pure…"

Helga, who had remained silent thus far, nodded in agreement. "It is a wonderful idea, Godric."

"I have heard rumors of such an institution being estavlished in France," mused Alphaeus. Beauxbatons, I believe it was: The French minister, Pierre d'Arx, has not spoken of it, but the French like to keep to themselves."

"And can one blame them?" questioned Salazar. "As Godric has so kindly detailed for us, our kind is in dire need of secrecy."

"Secrecy from those who wish to harm, yes. But do not our French brethren belong to our kind? If we are in peril, we need as much as ever to trust each other, to have international cooperation," Rowena argued.

"Rowena is right. If our object is to keep our kind alive, in the face of persecution from Muggles, how can dissention amongst ourselves further our aim?" spoke up Helga.

"A house divided against itself cannot stand," quoth Godric softly.

"Let us discuss the operation of the school," said Alphaeus. "I would love to help as much as possible, Godric, but my Ministry duties occupy my every waking second."

"I am aware of your calling, Alphaeus. I do not expect a career change from you. I only wanted you to know of our plans, and to bless them," replied Godric.

"You have my blessing, by all means. Do you want the sole running of the establishment?" asked the Minister.

"Of course not. I planned to request aid of these three fine people," said Godric, looking at Rowena, Helga, and Salazar in turn. All three immediately offered their complete support.

"What is the school to be named?" asked Helga.

"One has many things to consider. The name must have meaning, dignity, allure…" Salazar contemplated.

"How about Hogwarts?" said Godric.

"Are you suggesting we name an important academy of wizardry after a skin defect on a filthy creature like a pig?" said Salazar scornfully. "Have you gone mad?"

"Precisely," replied Godric, smiling.

"So you HAVE gone mad!"

"It has all those things you said…meaning, dignity, allure. And each letter in it comes from our names."

The wizards argued deep into the night, with Slythering doing most of the quarreling. He might have saved himself the trouble. Hogwarts it was, and Hogwarts it would remain.

Our first fanfic! What do you think? If you have any major suggestions email us!


End file.
